User talk:Dolphanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the Music page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hadesengel (Talk) 21:40, September 21, 2010 Admin You'll have to direct your request to either User:Matt 20 1, User:Ezporsche or User:I Ross I, as they possess the required "bureaucrat" privileges. I recommend asking Matt, as he seems to be the most active of the three at the moment. --Hadesengel 16:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship How do I know I can trust you with Admin tools? What makes you worthy? Good answers and will talk. --I Ross I 01:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Normally I wouldn't grant admin rights like this, however you seem keen to improve the wiki, and you obviously feel very passionately about roller coasters. You have madesome quality articles so far, so I have granted you admin rights. Please note that this might not be a permanent arrangement, and if I or one of the other "bureaucrats" feel like you arenot using the admin privilages properly, we will remove them from you. Of course I don't think it will come to that, and so far your contributions have been of a high standard. Hopefully it remains that way, and welcome to the RCT Wiki!--Matt 20 1 02:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm sorry that I didn't respond earlier, but welcome to the RCT Wiki! I'm glad that there are more people like you who are still interested in this game and this wiki. Regular contributers are hard to come by in this wiki due to the age of the series and the lack of new games, and like me, previously regular contributers no longer have the time or attention to help out over here after a while. So far, you've done excellent work here, and I'm belatedly giving you my approval for admin rights. Thanks for all your help so far! --Ezporsche 23:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Music I don't think we need extra articles for the songs just for the youtube videos. Instead, you could provide the links in the table on Music by changing the song names to links like this: Extended Version. --Hadesengel 10:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed;pJosho 06:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)]] Re: Spotlight Seems like a great idea. There really isn't much activity on the wiki (and sadly I haven't had much time recently to work on it), so attracting new users would be very nice. --Hadesengel 13:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki looks generally pretty good. You do have about 60 uncategorized pages that would need to be sorted out for the spotlight. Also the main page notice about switching to Monobook could probably come down at this point -- I think everybody knows about the skins by now. Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to sort this out. -- Wendy (talk) 23:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight requirements are now met! Hey, Dolphanatic! I categorized all the necessary pages so that this wiki meets all the spotlight requirements! Please let Merrystar know about this soon so that she can approve it! MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight again Hi -- I am sorry about the delay in getting back to your request. It looks like a few more have kept back in; please make sure you keep an eye on that list. Also, I just realized there are no images on your main page, which is also one of the spotlight criteria that I apparently overlooked last time... Could you put something there? You clearly have images on the wiki so I think this should be easy enough. Meanwhile I will go ahead and add the wiki to the approved list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Scenario It looks so messed up with the TOC on the right side, after your edit. Could you roll it back? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 10:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think the TOC is not depends on the Infobox. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, now. The infobox is now great. Thanks to you. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you not becoming the admin for this wikia? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, my fault not to see it. Thanks for everything. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Maravis Thank you for the screenshot. Iam quite new here but it is good to see admins are making other users feel welcome. good job and thank you! -Maravis Chat moderating question Thanks for placing me on a position higher than a contributor's on this wiki. As a Chat Moderator, what would I have to do in case a chat topic does come around? Sheldonist 20:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It just means you can ban and unban people from chat. For now, I think it's the most I can give you. :Keep up the great work! ::Thanks again :) Sheldonist 16:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi Dolphanatic! Could you unlock the main page so registered users can edit? It really needs changing a bit, but no-one can change it as it is locked. Thanks!Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 21:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Helping on this wiki. I was wondering, NOT BEGGING. just kindly asking if i could be an admin here and help you guys, I really like the wiki and if you don't trust me you can always take my rights away, i just want to help out. OtisElevatorGuy1 (talk) 11:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RCT Music Hi. I moved Ambient Birds and Ambient Wind down to RCT3 the other day here since that's where they belonged. http://rct.wikia.com/wiki/Music However, it seems to have messed up the table. Amaury1 (talk) 23:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Block Can you block ? - Amaury1 (talk) 17:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Thank you! I hope my contribution is helpful to some. Have a great day! Best regards Olds64 (talk) 19:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RedCoinGames Spamming Hi, I know what I posted counts as spam, but user RedCoinGames is spamming the pages with fake RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 information, after "announcing" the game using fake footgate stolen from a 2010 render for a real Carowinds roller coaster called Intimidator. I have undone the changes they have made to the main RollerCoaster Tycoon (series) page. FixerUpper2091 (talk) 20:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Packs: Ride Research & Development I found that some RCT 1 (AA & LL addons) don't have the right researches and available rides listed on the site. I've changed Coaster canyon now right. (mostly it are the upgrades for the rides that are missing) Bus now i've found that there were some rides in the list that were not researchable in the scenario. Maybe we should look at the scenario guides to make the lists complete and right :) :Are you sure about wrong rides? I checked everything with the SaveGameModifier. I might have missed some upgrades, but the rides should be accurate. Please double check before you edit stuff. Sucinum (talk) 17:14, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you help me upload scenarios to the exchange area? Thanks! MkWii17 (talk) 19:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Table of Contents It looks like somebody had hardcoded the Table of Contents box in your Mediawiki:Common.css at some point, probably using a different site layout (possibly monobook), and it was not displaying properly under the current skin. I have removed the code responsible, and the table of contents on your talk page here looks fine now. You may need to clear your browser cache to see the change. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 22:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! TOC looks like it's working like it should now. WhereIsMyMind (talk) 04:10, March 31, 2014 (UTC) RollerCoaster Tycoon World has been announced http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/08/12/rollercoaster-tycoon-world-announced-for-early-2015-release --GamerTimeUS (talk) 17:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes and template error I have made an open request/suggestion on the Userboxes talk page, and I thought I should tell the active admin of this wiki. It is there so othe users can also make suggestions, and so that it is at the talk page of what it is about. Also, the RCT 3 menu template is not working, and I have placed an open repair request on its talk page. PartHunter (talk) 07:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Mainpage Spiff and Atari Recognition Hey there Dophanatic! Wikia occasionally works with publishers and game developers and we recently wanted to share the thank you from Atari for the great work you and the Roller Coaster Tycoon community has done on this wiki. In preparation for the release of Roller Coaster Tycoon World, we were hoping we could help you, in conjunction with Atari, do a complete visual overhaul of your community! We want to help you get as many eyes on your awesome work as possible and improve the navigation for the game as well, but we want to check with you first in case you have any feed or special requests. Is there something you've always wanted to see on the mainpage but haven't had the time to create? Let us know and we will do our best to get things improved! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so don't hesitate to reach out on my talk page with your feedback for via email to jorge@wikia-inc.com. All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Are you a Moderator? Hi, you posted a welcome message on my talk user page and you said that I can ask you questions when I want. I have one. Are you an admin or moderator from the rollercoaster Tycoon Wiki? I need your help, because I'm a normal user and I can't files to a other filename or delte files. So I need a moderator which helps me to do that. The best thing would be when the person adds me in skype (thehorsti12) I have a lot of future plans for make this wiki a little bit better. I already have a lot of experience with other wikis (not wikia's wikis, but mediawiki's wikis) 'TheLarry98 (talk) 17:33, November 24, 2014 (UTC)' Hello from Atari! Hi Dolphanatic! First off, reiterating what Jorge said, we want to thank you and the rest of the community in helping to create such a rich and vibrant Wikia. As we get closer to the launch of our next game, RollerCoaster Tycoon World, I wanted to discuss making some visual and navigation updates to the site. We have some ideas of our own, but would love to collaborate with you and the rest of the community in making the RCT Wikia better than ever. When you can, please drop me a line at community@atari.com to discuss. Thanks! Mark atari (talk) 22:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello from Atari Thanks for the reply! We were planning on some navigation updates to the main page, and can provide new assets for the background, logo, etc. Is there an email where I can reach you to talk off-line and show you some comps we have for site updates? Thanks! Mark atari (talk) 21:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there, so sorry for the delay! Nothing wrong with using the talk pages at all :) So, we were thinking about refreshing the layout of the front page of the RCT wiki, bringing it in line with the look of the wikis of some newer titles. As we ramp up towards the release of RollerCoaster Tycoon World, we feel like the wiki could use a quick refresh to match it. However, I want to run everything by you and the community, as we're new to this wiki and don't want to be stepping on any toes. To that end, we put together a wireframe for a proposed layout for the front page. Would it be easiest to upload that to your talk page? All of the content will still be there, just reorganized slightly, with some additional features added. In addition, we have an updated wiki logo and a background using RCTW key art that we'd also like to implement. Is that something that we should start doing, or should we send those files to you? ::As I said, we are excited and feel grateful to be working on this with you and the rest of the wikia community, and we don't want to be making any undue changes without the community's involvement. Thanks Dolphanatic, looking forward to speaking more! ::Mark atari (talk) 22:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello everyone Thanks very much for latest editings by me. I'm a RCT player from Thailand and I would help improving some information about Roller Coaster. If you have any questions, don't hestitate to ask me.HarkonnenMK2 (talk) 11:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi this is Emerson, I just created a brand new wiki that covers the subject of roller coaster tycoon. Although I understand if you dont want to help me out because I am another RCT wiki, if you are not, would you please visit my wiki. it is http://roller-coaster-tycoon.wikia.com/. If you are against editing my wiki, once again I completely understand, but please let me know if you are so I don't have to hold my breath waiting on you to help. Currently it is REALLY crappy, so please feel free to give feedback (negative and/or positive) and tips to help me along the way. My deepest thanks Meijer00 (talk) 15:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC)(Emerson) Adminship for Figmeister Hello, Dolphanatic. I would like to be an admin because I am thoroughly motivated to improve this wiki. I have been working on a great many pages, and I won't stop until all the articles are complete. I also have posted scenarios. I currently have more than 320 edits, and it is rising by the day, because I try to complete an article every night before bed. I also have no record of any offense at all, have been here since the beginning of August, 2014, which is about 7 months, and I am civil. I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 19:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I need you, because you have more rights Hi I was a little bit lazy here, but now I'm finally back :D (I asked you something in november) On this wiki are a lot of uneeded files and more. Could you please delete them? I can give you a list with all sites and files which are uncessary. Best wishes TheLarry98 (talk) 17:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Help I need your help. 'TheLarry98 (talk) 18:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC)''' Blog Post Hello. I understand that blogs can't be posted on this wiki, but I have an idea that I would like to share with this wiki, but only if I have your approval since you're an admin. Please respond whenever you can.SonicMario96 00:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC)SonicMario96 Become a Admin? I know that you are a admin and not a bureaucrat, but you are activate so I want to ask you that too. Is there not a way to contact the bureaucrat in a faster way? (twitter, skype, ......) Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC)